


Earth-Crossed Lovers

by scandalsavage



Series: Earth-Crossed [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Dark Dick Grayson, Day 4: Earth-3, Dimension Travel, Drugged Sex, Earth-3, Intersex Omegas, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Talon!Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: Jason knows he’s being stalked.Call it omega instincts, or Bat-standard paranoia, or League of Assassins training… whatever it is, Jason can feel the creep’s eyes on his neck with every single hair that stands on end.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Earth-Crossed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152080
Comments: 15
Kudos: 490
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Earth-Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> A quick and dirty fill for the Earth-3 prompt.

Jason knows he’s being stalked. 

Call it omega instincts, or Bat-standard paranoia, or League of Assassins training… whatever it is, Jason can feel the creep’s eyes on his neck with every single hair that stands on end. 

The only problem is that whoever it is, is very _very_ good. Like Bat-standard or League of Assassins good. Just not either of those, because Jason is familiar with their tactics and M.O.’s.

That’s also the good news. The last thing he needs is Bruce or fucking Ra’s following him around with unknown motives.

But if he’s completely honest with himself, it’s starting to freak him out a little. 

Sometimes, he’ll wake up in the middle of the night, a lingering crawling sensation on his skin from where someone watched him. If he gets up, or when he wakes in the morning, every single time there’s something… just not quite right. His toothbrush twisted a slightly different way, a cup in the sink when he thought he left it on the counter next to it.

And most troubling… he found the lid to the little container that holds his birth control open one morning last week and he’s positive he saw it closed the night before. 

Bat-standard paranoia being what it is—standard for Bats—and Jason being what he is—a Bat—he of course tested the remaining stock to make sure it hadn’t been tampered with. 

It had not. And he always double checks his security to make sure it’s active and no one has tried to hack it. 

He has never found anything. 

Either someone is fucking with him or he’s losing his mind. 

It’s not really that unusual for Jason to wake up while it’s still dark, groggy and uncomfortably wet, a dull throbbing ache low in his abdomen, on the day his heat starts. 

But the additional weight dipping the mattress, the presence hovering over him, that _is_ unusual.

His head is fuzzy, like someone stuffed it full of cotton balls. He tries to open his eyes but the lids are so heavy they won’t pull up more than a crack. 

What he can see through the tiny opening is blurry and undefined. There’s a form moving over him, rough hands petting down his sides, up his chest.

He gasps when cold fingers rub over his sensitive, swollen nipples, pinching and tugging. 

“Wh-whaz ‘appning,” he slurs. His tongue feels fat and numb.

“Hey, baby,” an all too familiar voice coos at him. 

“D… Dick?”

The way the man chuckles makes Jason’s skin crawl. It’s as cool and disconcerting as his voice. 

No. Whoever this person is, he is _not_ Dick. Dick is never cold. Even when he’s pissed, Dick Grayson runs hot and passionate.

“As good as,” the man growls into Jason’s ear as his hands drop to Jason’s waist and start to tug his sweats off. 

Jason groans and tries to reach down to stop him but his arms are too heavy to lift. 

“N-no… don’,” he mumbles, trying with all his might to move his body. 

He’s drugged. Some kind of heavy tranquilizer or paralytic. Panic tries to rise in his chest but he can’t focus on anything long enough for it to take root. Especially when those cold fingers resume their exploration between his legs. 

There’s a brush of teeth against his throat and if Jason could, he would have frozen at the threat of them. 

“God, you’re already soaked, sweetheart,” the intruder growls against his skin, fingers dancing playfully in the slick between the lips of his cunt. “Fuck you smell so good.”

The man shifts his weight and plunges two digits into Jason’s pussy, spreading them wide almost immediately. His free hand moves back to Jason’s chest to tweak and tease the rosy bud of his nipple again. Jason grunts and tries to toss his head back but his body still won’t respond to his commands. 

“This world is the worst place I have ever been. So boring. Everyone is such a prissy bitch. But then I caught your scent and I couldn’t believe it. My Little Wing, alive and all grown up.”

In the back of his mind, Jason recalls the space-time displacement scare from a couple months ago. The one that the Bats and the Justice League had both ruled a fluke. 

A third finger is added. With how wet he is, Jason doesn’t need any preparation but it still feels too soon. 

“W-why… w-what’re you…”

He can’t get a full sentence out; can’t really string the whole thought together in his mind. 

The man ignores him anyway.

“A beautiful, mature, unmated omega. I couldn’t believe it. I thought for sure I was going to have to kill this world’s version of me in front of you and mate you over his corpse in order to override his claim on you.”

There’s more shifting. His heat makes him whine at the loss of the fingers and shudder at the wet sucking sound as the stranger—Jason refuses to call him Dick’s name, even in his head—makes a performance of licking Jason’s slick off his fingers. 

“If I’m being honest, I was kind of disappointed. It would have been just like our first time. Well, my first time with my Jason,” the imposter says, lifting Jason’s legs and pushing them forward. “And it would have served your Grayson right.”

Jason yelps as his legs are pressed to his chest and teeth bite down on his ear.

“Can’t believe he managed to keep his hands off you for so long. You smelled so good your first heat, I knew I couldn’t let anyone else ever touch you.”

The strange Alpha’s cock slides through the slick pouring out of Jason before prodding at his entrance. 

Jason stops trying to open his eyes in favor of squeezing them shut. He is distantly aware that, with the hormones and the helplessness, he’s started crying. He feels like that scared little kid living in the alley again.

Teeth press against the swollen scent gland at Jason’s throat again. When—IF— they bite down, it will be a legal claim.

“That’s how I know you’re allergic to suppressants; that you’d check your birth control but not check your water for the neutralizer I spiked it with. We didn’t get the chance to have pups before you ran off and got yourself killed. But I’ve learned from my mistakes. I’m not taking any chances. I’m going to breed you, little wing. Fuck you, knot you, fill you full of my seed until your big with our litter. Then I’m going to do it again and again and again for the rest of our lives.”

He slowly presses in, splitting Jason’s cunt wide around his thick Alpha cock. The pressure makes Jason feel like he’s going to burst as slides deeper and deeper into him. He sobs when it presses against his cervix and gives a tentative poke before pulling back and thrusting hard and rough. 

He keeps a punishing pace, rutting against Jason, rocking him bodily against the mattress, making his head hit the board over and over again until his grip tightens and his grunts turn desperate.

“You’re mine, baby,” that horribly familiar voice says; words Jason has always longed to hear from the real deal. “All mine.”

Jason tries to struggle; tries to throw him off. But he doesn’t so much as twitch. All he can do is shout in pain when those teeth clamp down over his scent gland, grinding deep until the flesh tears and he can feel blood dripping down his skin. 

At the same time, the bastard rolls his hips, forcing himself just that last bit deeper. The Alpha’s fist-wide knot pops in, stretching him so far Jason thinks he’s going to be torn in two. The discomfort of his cervix being forced open around the head drives the air out of him and leaves him breathless and gasping.

He feels too full already. Then the hot splash of come flows thick and copious into his womb and it feels like it feels like a gushing faucet. 

The fake Dick sags against him, face nuzzling the still bleeding bite on his neck. Jason smells the same coconut scented shampoo that the real Dick uses. 

Jason feels like he’s going to throw up.

“When my knot goes down, you can clean it off. Then I’ll sedate you and move you to your new den. I’ll have to lock you up there until you come around. It’s already prepped and tested. Totally Bat proof. It’ll just be you and me, little wing. Happily ever after.”

Jason can’t do anything but cry into that silky black hair and pray that someone finds him.


End file.
